Mixing devices in general have been known to present many problems when one is concerned with providing a quantized disposition on particulate matter such as seeds for planting. Specifically, when the seed is mixed with a rooting medium such as peatmoss, it is important to have approximately a uniform distribution of seeds within the peatmoss mixture so that the planting that takes place is not only uniform but of the proper density. Prior art devices have been inadequate simply because the ratio of seed to planting medium is not only inconstant, but also is additionally not fully mixed in a random sample.
Prior art devices of which the applicant is aware includes the following four U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,713,245 Weiss et al 3,071,295 Heller 3,181,842 Eckert 3,021,566 Sommer
Heller teaches the use of a bulk feeding apparatus wherein one type of material is to be discharged at a uniform rate. Heller is not concerned with mixing as does present application, and the structure associated with his apparatus merely tends to assure that a single substance will be discharged at a uniform rate.
Weiss et al is concerned with a mechanical movement for rotating a cylindrical vessel such as a washing machine along two axis, and the mechanical structure associated therewith is not seen to assure that a plurality of components disposed therein will be discharged at uniform ratios.
Sommer teaches the use of a method for the production of compositions in which mixing takes place prior to insertion in the agitating drum in order to maintain the proper balance and dissemination of the particulate matter.
Eckert teaches the use of a portable drum in which the roller means for rotating the drum is stationary. Accordingly, the associated structure therewith is somewhat more simplified, but the drum is incapable of rotation in a plurality of directions as does the present application.